


Rabbit in Your Headlights

by twolookattwo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolookattwo/pseuds/twolookattwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s dead Danny…” The woman’s breath hitches.  “He uh slit his wrists...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit in Your Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle's from a Radiohead song. Just thought I'd post a piece of this story I'm working on.

He’s dead Danny…” The woman’s breath hitches.  “He uh slit his wrists...” Her voice becomes agitated they don’t know how he got a hold of the knife, she begins to sob.

“I know you’re busy and now is probably not a good time… I need you to come home Danny…please. There’s a click on the other end of the line before he can so much as form a reply.

Danny watches the rain droplets collect on the filmy reinforced glass of the plane as it taxies into the gate at Newark Liberty International Airport.  

The sky overhead is slate grey and the clouds overhead are pregnant with water. Danny pulls his coat tighter around him. He can hardly believe how unused to the weather he has gotten. He’s grateful when his rental car pulls up.

It’s nine o’clock when he pulls out front of Jimmy’s mom’s house. She had moved out of the neighborhood when Jimmy had been committed. She’d wanted to be closer to her boy.  Danny takes a minute and just sits in the car watching the rain beat down on the hood of his car. No sound but the rhythmic groan of the windshield wipers and his own breathing.  He’s squeezes the steering wheel so hard his fingers ache.

Debra doesn’t wait for Danny to step out of the rain. She throws herself into his chest and begins to sob into his neck. Danny simply wraps his arms around her and presses his nose into her hair.

 

Debra sets the Steaming cup of coffee down in front of Danny and takes a seat across from him.  Danny finishes drying his hair, “Thank you.”  Danny picks up the mug and takes a sip.

“I’m glad you came home.”  Debra looks out the window as the rain begins to slow to a drizzle.

Danny watches her.  It’s been five years since he’s seen her. He had brought Grace by.  The years had taken their toll.  Almost all her hair was a grayish yellow pulled into a hasty and untidy knot.  The wrinkles that had begun life as gentle crow’s feet and laugh lines have taken over her face making her look care worn and older then her years.  Her skin has turned sallow.

Danny reaches out and takes her hand, “I am so sorry.”

Debra turns back to him giving him a sickly smile and a frail pat on his hand, “He had been asking for you for weeks, I kept telling him that you were in Hawaii working, but he…” Silent, she turned back to the window.

Danny fights down the wave of guilt and squeezes her hand, “When’s the funeral.”

“Tomorrow afternoon. I’m burying him next to my parents,” Debra stands and makes her way into the back of the house. She comes back carrying a cardboard box with Jimmy’s name hastily scrawled in black marker on the lid.  She sits the box down at his feet. “He kept saying how he wanted to show you these when you came.” She turns from Danny and walks over to the window watching it rain. “Take them please, I can’t stand to have them here.”

Danny walks into his cheap motel room carrying the box, the door slamming behind him. For a second Danny is reminded of the heavy doors that he walked through when he visited Jimmy at the hospital. 

He sits the box down on the rickety table in the corner.

 

Danny sits down on the bed and runs a slightly dingy towel through his wet hair.

He stares at the box.

_Danny toed at the ground with his sneakers and sniffed sullenly; he hated it here. Why did they have to move to this stupid neighborhood? All his old friends were back home.  Who would he play with now? He turns to go into his house when he’s hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. He falls to the ground. He gets up red faced and angry ready to scream at whoever was there._

_He stopped short when he spotted a small black haired kid who had tears in his eyes._

_Danny looked at him quizzically, why are you crying?”_

_The kid sniffs, “I wanted to come over and see if you wanted to play ball with me, but I tripped and kicked the ball and now you’ll hate me like everyone else.” The kid looked at Danny with large, watery brown eyes and he couldn’t find it in himself to yell at the kid._

_Instead he picked up the ball and tossed it from hand to hand, “if you wanted to play all you had to do was say so, you didn’t have to kick it at my head.” Danny sighs, “come on then let’s play, it’s not like there’s anybody else.”_

_The kid rubbed at his eyes and smiled at Danny, “okay.”_

_Danny turned to walk toward the lawn when he turned back to the kid, “hey what’s your name anyway?”_

_“Jimmy”_

Danny lays back on the bed and stares up at the water stains on the ceiling as they start to waver and the first tears he’s cried for his friend fall down his face and soak into the sheets under his head.

The day dawns with a gray sky that promises more rain and biting wind. 

The funeral is a sad affair.  There are precious few people in attendance, Debra, Danny and a few of the hospital staff are all that are there to lay Jimmy in his final resting place.

Danny escorts Debra to her car after the service. She moves slowly like she has aged a decade since the beginning of the service. The grip she had on Danny’s arm is so light he thinks she might float away. Once they have reached her car she turns to him and places a cold hand on his cheek, “Jimmy was not a strong boy, not like you, but he was always strongest with you.”

Danny smiled sadly at her, “are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride to your house.”

She pats Danny on the hand and climbs into her car, “goodbye Danny.” She doesn’t wait for a reply only shuts the door and drives off.

Danny looks up at the sky as the rain begins to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Yes? No? Maybe so?


End file.
